marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man Chapter 2- The Secret Within
The Secret Within ''is the second issue of the Amazing Spider-Man comic series. It follows on the untold story of the secrets that lied on the first issue, the secret of Norman and Oscorp`s fatal disaster and what happened to Peter`s Parents. Plot The issue begins with showing a weak Norman Osborn being given a last physical test. During the medical and physical test, the machine goes bizzare and detects gamma and hyper ray on it`s subject. With seeing this, Norman gets enraged and becomes unconscious and has a nightmare rewinding back to the past. In a sudden night, top notch workers of Oscorp Richard and Mary Parker, has secretly discovered a big crash at Rovenorft Avenue and he introduced the Symbiote to Oscorp, an extraterrestrial alien source living through meteors who seek to find control of one`s body to live by absorbing the man who finds who has a valuable body. The Symbiote project is given on the control to Richard and Mary Parker, Dr Curt Connors and the scandal Chief of Oscorp then to test a Symbiote on one dummy`s body. On seeing that the Symbiote possessed such powers that could make one`s lifespan eternal if the powers were taken, Osborn sends all of his secret mafia gang, the Kingpin and Hammerhead`s squad to obliterate the Parkers or just give away the serum in a secret Mafia alley. In a visit to a young Peter`s Uncles house after Richard finds out that Osborn studies and takes all of Parker`s Symbiote studies to create one artificial symbiote for him by creating a copy of Richard`s file and accidently leaving it to his files with the name Osborn in it. Peter is left there confused with people continuously coming and his parents talking to him in a tense way, the people where Kingpin and Hammerhead`s gang are telling him the plan and move of Osborn to take over Oscorp which was created by himself but which gave him a small part on the buisness. His move to become eternal and murder the CEO is also annonuced by his mafia gang even though it should be as a secret. With no choice left to stop Osborn from killing current CEO ( at that time) Ferario " Billy" Samsong, Richard and Mary have to go into the Mafia Alley with the serum where they also meet Dr Curt Connors. Norman tries to take the serum of the Symbiote`s power but he is stopped by Connors in where Kingpin cuts his hand with a saw. The Parkers escape with the serum but Connors is unfortunate to lose his arm but manages to escape. Fortunate to Osborn, he managed to take the O-Serum, a copy of the serum of the sympiote. After using the literally drinking the serum rather than injecting it, he turns into a monstrous symbiote originally known as '''Venom'. His enraged and uncontrollable transformation kills Kingpin and Hammerhead and their squads. The next day, the Parker`s flight at Sydney arrives but the plane crash kills May and Richard Parker and destroys the serum which were with them. Then the nightmare turns 8 years afterwards where Norman becomes the CEO of Oscorp by assassinating Fefario and faking his will that the position of CEO will go to Osborn, the rightful owner of Oscorp ( this was what oscorp didn`t know. They only knew about the project was a failure and the Parkers had died taking the O-Serum. Then the O-Serum possibly a disaster of the serum attacked Osborn`s genes and started to stop his blood circulation but still makes him feel "cold." Afterwards the dying Osborn tells Rajit Ratha to prepare an antidote for him that`ll let him live by Curt Connors who kept the secret and joined Oscorp once again. After seeing Connors is in Jail, he sends the Gentleman, his best spy to Connors for questioning and form a group that will obliterate the so called Spider-Man, that has to be the very first successful cross species. The comic ends with Harry Osborn, his son coming in and telling that he knows exactly who Peter Parker is telling: " That nerdy friend in my childhood? You know that?? I know that has to be one based on all of his schemes and police records.. Osborn replies saying: " '''Peter Parker.."' ''and the comic ends. Character List Main Characters: *Norman Osborn- the antagonist of the past and the present. *Harry Osborn- Norman`s son and a major villain later. *The Gentleman- Norman`s best spy. *Richard and Mary Parker- Parents of Peter Parker, the discoverers of the Symbiote and a major plot linked character. *Dr Curt Connors- One of the subdues alongside the Parkers of Norman and a scientist at Oscorp and a co- developer of the O-Serum. *Venom- the monstrous transformation of Norman. *Kingpin and Hammerhead and their Squads- They are mafia gangs hired by Norman to do his duties. Both of them and their whole squad is killed by Venom. *Fefario "Billy" Samsong- The Ex-CEO of Oscorp and the man assasinated by Norman. Minor Characters: *Young Peter Parker- a 9 years old Parker. *Aunt Ben and Uncle Ben- Ben and May Parker. *Dr Rajit Ratha- shown only in 1 panel strip. *Dr Jenny Paltow- The doctor who was testing Norman`s mental and physical abilities. Gallery Dr Jenny thinking that Osborn`s death is near.jpg|Dr Jenny thinking that Osborn`s death is near Osborn escapes to a Tunnel after killing Hammerhead and Kingpin`s Squad.jpg|Osborn escapes to a Tunnel after killing Hammerhead and Kingpin`s Squad Osborn tries to control the Symbiote in himself.jpg|Osborn tries to control the Symbiote in himself Osborn and his son`s Girlfriend Harry celebrates after Osborn becomes CEO of Oscorp.jpg|Osborn and his son`s Girlfriend Harry celebrates after Osborn becomes CEO of Oscorp Osborn Falls down the X Ray Scanner and Jenny and a doctor gets confused.jpg|Connors falls down and Jenny gets confused where he is A young Connor shows a Young Richard the Serum of the Symbiote.jpg|A young Connor shows a Young Richard the Serum of the Symbiote Category:Comics Category:Spider-Man